Back to square one
by sugar.candie.bb
Summary: SO Sakura left for an opportunity that she could not have passed on, not that she had much say, I mean who would pass on the opportunity to study in the most prestigious schools abroad. But after coming back, for a while before she leaves again for good, she encounters old acquaintances, though something about this town might change fate and will affect the path she chooses...


_POV or thoughts will in itallics (- will be girls, -_ will be boys later on each character will have a symbol or something...maybe)_

**_change of setting will be bold itallics _**

**people talking will just be bold**

_**march 12 ****(T**_**_own Entrance)_**

Outside of Konoha stands a pink haired girl with a traveling bag on one hand and a small black box in the other. Looking at the town she left soon after she finished middle school to go study abroad...

_It's been a while huh?...I wonder if anything has changed, what am I saying of coarse everythings' changed! I bet no one will even remember me...oh well that doesn't matter now. First thing's first... I need food!_

_**(Neko**__**Cafe)**_

The pink headed girl is now looking outside where the beautiful cherry blossoms are now almost ready to fully bloom she looks dazed and in her own little world. When the Cafe's waiter approaches her he just looks at her silently waiting to take her order but she seems to not even notice his existence. Looking at her carefully she seems rather familiar to him, as if she is someone he SHOULD know, but he quickly chases that thought out of his head.

**-_Ahem! I'm sorry what would you like to order ma'am?**

**-Oh I'm sorr... **

The girl's eyes widened when she saw him. She almost knocked the table over when she stood up in surprise, everyone turned to see what happened but then quickly minded their own business when they saw nothing of particular interest, after all it was just a girl and one of the waiters talking. She hadn't expected him to be here out of all places she looked at him with pleading eyes but he just look at her coolly with his dark onyx eyes that seamed so deep yet sad at the same time.

**-I'm sorry you surprised me. (slightly bows and takes her seat again)** _I guess he doesn't recognize me..._

**-_I see. Well I'm Sasuke and I'll be your waiter today. What would you like to order.** _Weirdo..._

**-Uh-uh..Y-y-yes...Umm... **_Are you serious?!He really doesn't recognize me! Ugh jerk he probably thinks Im weird now great and why am I stuttering! Keep it together!_

**-_Do you need more time to decide.** _great another fangirl..._

**-yes please!...umm.. th-thank you...** _Please some one kill me now T~T_

The waiter leaves the pink haired girl's table to go into the employee lounge he finds two of his closests friends there.  
**S-_Hey dobe...Shikamaru? what are you doing here? **

**N-_Goddamm TEME! stop calling me a dobe!**

**s-_I need a job so i thought about you guys, I know its not a lot work, so here I . The lady already said I'm hired anyway.**

**S-_I see. Well I hope you help at least a little. I still dont know how this dobe still has his job here.**

**N-_Shut up Sasuke! I do work hard!**

**S-_Anyhow I gotta head back since I know Naruto is going to be fooling around here. (Glare)**_ lazy dobe_

**s-_Well im tired so see you around Uchiha. Bye. (walks out)**

**N-_Im going so stop acting like a whiny brat! **_TEME watch me work harder than you today! Im even gonna make more tips than you. Watch IM gonna prove youre not so great! _**So TEME lets make this more fun let's see who can make the most tips, lets see whos the hard worker around here!**

**S-_Hmmmmm. Alright dobe but how about we make this interesting... loser buys the winner's lunch for a whole** **week.** _Hm this Ill be a piece of cake plus I'll get free food and on top of that this will teach him a lesson.(smirk) _**Deal Dobe?**

**N-_What are we waiting for lets go!(dashes out)** _FREE RAMEN HERE I COME!_

Naruto and Sasuke resume taking their customers orders until only the pink haired girl by the window is left, they both look at each other with a smirk on their faces.

Author's note: So what do you think? should i just go dig a hole and burry myself? i need feedback so feel free to comment or pm me just let me know if I should continue or like I said should I go bury myself? By the way thank you for actually taking the time to read this. I appreciate it.


End file.
